Desert's Lightning and Soul
by WetBlueFire
Summary: The sand kunoichi, Rei Fushikouya, and her teammate, Rakurai Misuteru, have never really seen eye to eye. But as the years pass, different feelings toward each other start to appear. When they're both alone after a mission, they reveal their new thoughts.


Another mission had finally ended. Sabakuhana and Akizakura-sensei both had gone ahead with the document they had secured. Rei had been hit by some poison and most of the feeling in her legs was gone, but now it had worn off and she was walking normally.

With her was Rakurai Misuteru. Ever since they had been on the squad, they had argued almost every day. But that had all changed recently. Now whenever she called him an idiot, she always found herself blushing and she wasn't sure why. Rakurai was actually doing the same thing. Unlike Rei, he noticed that they both were blushing.

Even though they were usually at each other's throats, Rakurai had begun to notice the rest of Rei's body. Within the 6 years since he met her, she had become quite a beauty. Since he was alone with her, he thought he might as well try to establish some friendly conversation.

"Is your leg feeling better?"

"Of course it is. Why do you think I'm walking?"

"Geez, I was just asking."

"Like you cared."

"Hey….I do care…who else would I argue with?"

"Sabakuhana. You seem to get along with her a lot." Rei didn't notice she was blushing.

"What are you talking about?"

Rakurai walked in front of her and saw she was blushing again.

"Are you jealous that me and Sabaku don't argue?"

Rei stopped and spun to face him. "JEALOUS? Why the hell would I be jealous? It's not like you're hot or anything!"

Rakurai noticed her face get even redder. "So that is it."

Rei's angry look softened and she went silent.

Rakurai gave a small smile. "I…I just want you to know…that I'm not that into Sabaku….we get along….but it's nothing romantic…..I think I actually like somebody else."

Rei looked up at him with a curious expression. Her face was still red. "Who? Sensei?"

Rakurai chuckled. "No, not quite."

Rakurai reached out and put his bandaged hand on her cheek. Rei looked up with wide eyes at Rakurai as he moved closer. She closed her eyes and their lips met. They held it there for what felt like hours. Finally they broke off when they heard a noise. It was Sabakuhana.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?"

"NOTHING!"

****Later that Night, they finally reach the village****

Akizakura left almost instantly. Once she was gone, Sabakuhana stretched. "Well. Let's go home Rei."

Rei looked at the ground as she followed her friend. She looked back as Rakurai walked back to his home. He seemed so lonely.

"Sabaku….I'm going to go spend the night with a friend."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sabakuhana just waved without really turning around and she continued to the house.

Rei quickly spun around and ran in the direction Rakurai went. She saw him enter an apartment building, then saw the first floor light come on. Rei hesitated, but then also went into the apartment building. She knocked on Raku's door and waited. The jacketless Rakurai was quite surprised to see her there.

"R-Rei. Come in."

The blushing Rei slowly walked in and looked around. It wasn't a large place, but it seemed OK. She turned and looked at Raku, who was also blushing.

"You never said who you liked…"

"Is that so?"

Rakurai stepped forward. When he did this, Rei instinctively took a step back. He slowly walked closer to her and she continued going back until she was against a cabinet. Rei looked up as Rakurai slowly reached up and put his hand on her cheek once more.

Again she closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against hers. This time, Rakurai slowly moved his tongue past her lips. This surprised her a bit, but she let it happen since it felt good to her. Eventually she did the same and their tongues were soon dancing in each other mouth.

Soon, Raku's hands were traveling down her back. When it reached her waist cape, he untied id and it fell to the ground. He then reached for her butt and lightly squeezed. Rei broke the kiss and gasped. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as her picked her up and with his hands still on her butt. He carried her to the bedroom and they both fell onto the bed.

Rei looked up at the man as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. It finally fell open, causing Rei to blush even more. The red Rakurai lightly squeezed her right breast causing her to moan. He bent lower and kissed the soft flesh that was in his grasp. As he did, his out hand slid into her short and began to rub her panty-covered area which was soaked. Rei moaned out.

"Raku~Pleease."

Rakurai stopped and looked at her. She had never really called him by his nickname before. And the way she said it really made his heart melt. When that paired with the look of passion of Rei's face, her couldn't find any way to resist. He pulled off her short as then pulled his down as well. He positioned himself over Rei, his tip rubbing lightly against the entrance.

"Are you sure Rei?"

Rei pulled his head down and gave him a deep long kiss. Taking that as a yes, Raku pushed himself inside her. The kunoichi squeaked a little bit into the kiss as her virginity was taken.

Rakurai slowly began to move again and soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. Rei soon broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. This was nothing that she'd ever experienced before. This was intensified as Raku leaned forward even more to kiss the girls ample breast.

"Raakuuuuuuuuuuuu~~"

Rei climaxed right then. Rakurai did the same, but was careful to pull out before he "made" something. He collapsed over to the side with his arm still around the kunoichi. Both were panting heavily. Rei looked over at him with her one good eye.

"That….felt…wonderful." She breathed, her hand rubbing over the man's chest.

Rakurai smiled. "It did. Wanna do it again?"

Rei looked down and saw that the man was still hard. She grinned mischievously and rolled so she was position over top of him. "Does this answer your question?"

Raku chuckled and grabbed the woman by her hips. After a quick nod from her, her lowered her down onto his shaft. Rei gasped as he entered once again, but this time there was no pain. She quickly began to move on her own. Raku was first to start groaning this time. To him, Rei was so tight that he had to try everything just to not cum instantly. He then started to help Rei reach a similar point and began to rock his hips, thrusting even deeper into her.

The kunoichi moaned in approval as she felt him penetrate her even further. She arched her back as she felt him enter her over and over again. She knew that she was quickly reaching that glorious climax once again. Raku took this chance to sit up and bury his face into her breast once.

Rei squealed with glee at this, but it didn't stop there. The man reached behind her and grabbed the sides of her ass and pushed her even further onto his member. Rei screamed with both approval and passionate joy. She remained to arched back as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rush through her body.

"Rei….I'm almost…there…"

Rei leant forward wrapped her arms around Raku and pulled him once more into a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths until they both moaned in orgasmic pleasure.

Raku woke up the next morning to find a naked Rei sleeping there with her arms around him. He decided to lie there rather than wake her. For him, this was the start of something very wonderful. He knew now what he would work for and achieve. He had found the one that he would willingly lay his life on the line for. And he knew she would too.


End file.
